Como perros y gatos
by YiyaFujoshi
Summary: Ritsu es un pequeño gatito acostumbrado a una vida de lujos. Un día se pierde en el bosque,y se encuentra con un perro que lo ayudará, o tal vez no... Averígüenlo en este fic.


Un pequeño felino de pelaje castaño y grandes ojos verdes despertaba de su siesta. Desplazando sus patas delanteras en la alfombra y con su cola levantada, estiraba su cuerpo para desperezarse. Su cascabel titilaba a cada movimiento, emitiendo un sonido melódico por la elegancia de sus gestos.

-Nya… qué bien dormí! Pero ahora tengo sed… -se encaminó hacia el tazón con el nombre de *Ritsu* que siempre tenía agua fresca, debido a que sus amos la mandaban cambiar regularmente. Bebió con lentitud, dando pequeñas lamidas para ingerir el refrescante líquido, hasta quedar satisfecho.

-¿Dónde están todos? Nya… no hay nadie en casa. –recorrió toda la planta baja de aquella enorme mansión, sin encontrar a nadie. Sus amos lo mimaban mucho, él era un gato acostumbrado a los lujos. Le gustaba que jugaran con él, tenía muchos juguetes y mucha atención. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en los regazos de sus dueños y sus comidas eran de la más alta calidad. Agradecía haber sido adoptado por una familia tan amorosa, era tan pequeño cunado llegó, que no recordaba nada antes de esas personas a las que llamaba amos.

Debido al estilo de vida que llevaba, se había vuelto caprichoso y exigente. No salía mucho, sólo a veces su dueña lo llevaba en la limusina a las fiestas de té a las que la invitaban, y siempre lo mantenía en su regazo, dándole de vez en cuando algún dulce que las señoras preparaban. Esa era su vida social, además de las salidas a la estética, donde recibía su baño, su corte de pelo y demás tratamientos relajantes como masajes y cepillado de cabello.

Por eso ahora, que no había nadie que le prestara atención, se sentía aburrido. –mmm… si no hay nadie entonces iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín. – se dijo para salir por la puerta delantera hacia el gigantesco jardín que rodeaba la propiedad. Tomó el camino empedrado que atravesaba los jardines de rosas, para no ensuciar sus patitas de tierra. Aprovechó para respirar el aire puro de la tarde, el viento con aroma a rosas se sentía muy bien en su pelaje, movía su cola de manera armoniosa disfrutando de la sensación.

Luego de unos minutos de recorrido, divisó una colorida mariposa posada en los rosales. Sus ojos se dilataron, preparados para la cacería. Impulsándose con sus patas traseras, dio un rápido brinco para saltar sobre aquel intruso, fallando en el intento, logrando así que su presa escapara.

Las espinas del rosal habían hecho pequeños cortes en su rostro, más esto no lo detuvo. Frustrado por haber fallado, buscó nuevamente al insecto, encontrándolo unos metros más allá, posado ahora sobre una fuente. Nuevamente saltó hacia la mariposa, quien logró escapar por segunda vez. Ahora estaba enojado, aquel bicho no se burlaría de él. Comenzó una intensa persecución a lo largo de todo el lugar, sin poder lograr su objetivo. Se había concentrado tanto que no se percató que había salido de los límites de la mansión, hasta que se encontró en un pequeño bosque, donde la mariposa se perdió entre lo alto de los árboles.

Agotado por el inusual ejercicio, se recostó sobre una pila de hojas que se encontraban cerca de un árbol caído. Ahora se observaba cubierto de tierra y hojas,* totalmente impresentable* pensó.

-No hay remedio –dijo comenzando a lamer su pelaje, desde sus patas delanteras, luego su lomo y su barriga, y finalmente las patas traseras y la cola. –nya… no es lo mismo que un baño aromático pero por el momento servirá. Ahora…. Dónde se supone que estoy? Ya está oscureciendo, y si no regreso pronto, mis amos se preocuparán.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel bosque buscando el camino de regreso, hasta que sintió un ruido entre los arbustos. Asustado, rápidamente subió hasta la rama más alta de un árbol cercano, agudizando sus ojos para poder ver al enemigo.

*¡Oh no! ¿Y si aquí hay lobos, o perros salvajes? Nya! Que haré? Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, tengo miedo…* El pobre felino temblaba intentando esconderse en las ramas de aquel árbol, hasta que un nuevo sonido en los arbustos lo paralizó.

-Argf! Qué cansado estoy, he vagado durante todo el día, debería apresurarme a volver a la casa, si se enteran que me escapé mientras no estaban estaré en problemas. –se quejaba un pequeño canino de pelaje azabache, saliendo de entre los arbustos. Mas, pese a lo apurado que parecía estar, se detuvo de inmediato, con la cabeza en alto en señal de alerta. Comenzó a olfatear el aire, y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la copa de un árbol cercano.

-Hey tú! ¿qué haces ahí? –había descubierto al pequeño minino, quien guardó silencio, intentando esconderse aún más entre la verdes hojas que lo rodeaban- ya no te escondas, sé que estás ahí, siento el olor de tu miedo y tu colonia de gato fino, ¿estás perdido?

Ritsu no sabía qué hacer, había sido descubierto por un perro vagabundo, estaba perdido en medio de un bosque y pronto oscurecería. Él definitivamente no servía para la vida salvaje, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo proceder ante esa situación, se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidado. Luego recordó a su amo, varias veces le escuchó decir que la mejor manera de salir de cualquier conflicto, era hacer uso de las influencias y el poder que uno poseía.

Salió decidido de su escondite, enfrentándose a aquel oscuro animal. -¿quién eres?- preguntó con altanería.

-Así que ahí estás, soy Masamune, mis dueños tienen una cabaña por aquí cerca. Dime ¿tú quién eres? Estás perdido, ¿no es así? – el cachorro no parecía particularmente peligroso, pero no estaba de más ser precavido, pensó Ritsu. Por el momento intentaría sacar alguna utilidad de aquel azabache.

-Yo soy Ritsu, la mascota de la familia Onodera, y vivo en su mansión –anunció con soberbia el felino, aún aferrado a la seguridad que le proporcionaba la altura de aquel árbol.

-Entonces sí eres un gato fino, lo suponía. Bien ritsu, baja, te guiaré hasta la mansión. –El minino miró con duda a Masamune.

-Y yo cómo sé que no intentarás nada, estamos solos en este lugar, y tú eres un perro vagabundo al que no conozco.

-¿Vagabundo? Ya te he dicho que tengo amos, quizás ellos no sean los dueños de una mansión, pero son buenas personas, así que yo no soy ningún vagabundo. Pero si quieres quedarte a pasar la noche allá arriba, esperando a los lobos o a las aves carroñeras, haz lo que quieras. Estoy seguro que se darán un festín con un gato mimado como tú. Adiós su majestad. -¿lobos? ¡¿Aves carroñeras?! ¡Sería devorado inmediatamente!, él era un animal indefenso que jamás había dormido en la intemperie, le sería imposible defenderse. Ya no volvería a ver a sus amos, ya no dormiría en sus regazos ni jugarían con él ni lo mimarían, ¡ya no le darían masajes en la estética! Él no quería terminar siendo alimento de animales salvajes.

-¡Nya! ¡Espera no te vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí por favor! ¡Me comerán! –el pobre gato maullaba desesperado.

-Ah, conque ahora sí quieres mi ayuda? De acuerdo baja de una vez, te llevaré a tu mansión, deja de llorar.

-Tú… ¿me prometes que no me harás nada?

-No te haré nada, de seguro si intentara devorarte me intoxicaría con ese perfume de humanos que llevas encima. –ofendido por el comentario, pero con un peso menos encima, el felino finalmente bajó.

Teniéndolo ahora delante de él, Masamune inspeccionó al felino. Era sólo un poco más pequeño que él, quien todavía era un cachorro. Llevaba un cascabel en su collar, con una bonita placa que parecía de oro. Caminó alrededor de él, viendo cómo se encogía asustado, podía oler su miedo perfectamente, a pesar de que quisiera ocultarlo con aquella soberbia de la que hacía uso y abuso.

-Nya… q-qué tanto m-me miras, no estarás pensando en comerme. Ya te dije que mis amos ¡Nya! –Masamune había acercado su hocico al rostro del pequeño –s -son gente i-influyente y te meterás en serios p-problemas si me haces algo –el ojiverde hablaba atropelladamente, intentando en vano demostrar seguridad. La proximidad del can lo tenía con los pelos erizados, totalmente alerta, pero también muerto de miedo.

-Oye pequeño, deja la soberbia, en este bosque de nada te sirven las clases sociales, así que no conseguirás nada con amenazarme. Ya te dije que no te haré nada, ¿o es que tú si quieres que te haga algo? Grr.. –el can se había acercado con un pequeño gruñido al felino, apresándolo entre su cuerpo y el árbol caído que se encontraba allí.

Ritsu vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, y se despidió de sus amos para siempre. Cerró los ojos y esperó su final. El azabache abrió sus fauces a escasos milímetros de su rostro, haciéndole sentir su húmedo aliento. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer su rostro. *está torturándome, no se conformará con sólo comerme, me hará sufrir* el minino estaba aterrorizado e imposibilitado de moverse. Seguía lamiendo su rostro, por lo que, ya harto de esa situación, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos avellana que lo miraban con burla. Finalmente Masamune se apartó del gatito. –tenías algunos rasguños en el rostro, pero no te preocupes ya he lamido tus heridas. –una sonrisa pícara escapó de sus labios, enfureciendo al orgulloso felino.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que lo hicieras?! Ahora estoy todo lleno de saliva, esto es asqueroso! –protestaba el minino, pasando sus patitas por su rostro, para intentar limpiarse.

-¿Asqueroso? Pero si sólo te estaba haciendo un favor. –Masamune se estaba hartando de la actitud de aquel pretencioso gato, así que, fingiendo calma, decidió darle una lección –¿pero sabes? Tu sabor no es tan malo después de todo, me pregunto si debería reconsiderar la idea de convertirte en mi cena, es decir, aún no he cenado…

Nuevamente se aproximaba hacia Ritsu, decidido a gastarle una broma que no olvidaría. Pero no contó con que ritsu estaba al borde de los nervios, pronto su espalda y su cola se erizaron por completo, y lanzó un rápido zarpazo a un lado del hocico del cachorro, quien retrocedió adolorido.

El felino miró en todas las direcciones intentando escapar, mas el azabache no se lo permitió. Saltó sobre él estrechando sus patas delanteras contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo sobre él.

-Tienes agallas eh, para haberme arañado de esa manera. Creí que un gatito de sofá ni siquiera sabría usar las garras, pero veo que me equivoqué. Ahora, ¿cómo debo castigarte?

-¡Miauuuu! ¡Quítate de encima, sucio perro! Déjame ir, deja de jugar conmigo, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, esto no se quedará así ¡nyaaa! –el castaño pataleaba desesperado, intentando en vano liberarse del agarre. La sonrisa llena de burla de ese animal lo había enfurecido como nunca antes, había lastimado su orgullo, por eso fue que dejó el miedo de lado para atacar. No lo había pensado bien, y ahora se encontraba prisionero bajo aquel enojado animal.

-Así que soy un sucio perro, pues vamos a ver cómo te sientes al ser saboreado por este sucio perro. -el can comenzó a pasar su húmeda lengua por el rostro del felino, quien aún luchaba bajo él, siguió su camino hacia las orejas, que se movían nerviosamente ante el cálido contacto. Luego bajó al cuello, humedeciendo la zona y haciendo presión sobre la yugular con sus colmillos. El pequeño había dejado de luchar, su cuerpo entero se erizaba, y pequeños ronroneos llegaron a los afilados oídos del can.

Esto sorprendió a Masamune, quien sintió como algo en su interior despertaba. El sabor de aquel felino era delicioso, sus ronroneos consiguieron estremecerlo también, y su lengua ansiaba recorrer más del cuerpo bajo él.

Ritsu no entendía qué pasaba, las caricias que ese perro le proporcionaba con su lengua, lo estremecían por completo y su cola se erizaba con su contacto. Él no sabía por qué estaba sintiendo eso, pero sí sabía que la situación no le desagradaba por completo. No se percató de cuándo empezó a ronronear, víctima del placer que lo embargaba.

*Prrr Prrr* Los ronroneos retumbaban en la orejas del azabache, acelerando su corazón. La sorpresiva sumisión del felino lo había excitado. Deteniendo su labor, aproximó su hocico a la oreja del gatito –oye, el arañazo aún me duele, lámelo –su voz ronca obligó a ritsu a abrir sus vidriosos ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Masamune, que parecía atraparlo por completo. El can ya no ejercía presión sobre sus brazos, sin embargo Ritsu de sentía prisionero de esa profunda mirada.

Levantó su rostro para aproximarlo con timidez al hocico del can, y sacó su lengua para dar pequeñas lamidas sobre su herida. La áspera lengua del minino, frotándose contra él, terminó con el autocontrol del azabache, quien mordió el cuello del menor, arrancándole un fuerte maullido, para luego lamer la adolorida zona, bajando con su lengua hasta su barriga, recorriendo todo el camino hasta su pequeño miembro, que ya se encontraba erecto. Relamiéndose con anticipación, Masamune jadeaba cerca del sensible miembro de Ritsu, quien se había percatado de las intenciones del can. -¡Nya! Q-qué haces no… nyaaaa no me toques ahí ah agh ngh! Para! ¡ah!

Masamune comenzó a lamer aquel delicioso caramelo, saboreándolo por completo. Haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos del menor. El miembro de Ritsu empezó a crecer, y de la punta escapaban pequeñas gotas líquido pre seminal, que Masamune devoraba con urgencia. Pero necesitaba más, quería sentirlo por completo. Dirigiendo ahora su lengua unas pulgadas más abajo, encontró el orificio del gatito, quien ahora se retorcía en la agonía de un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Había escuchado que a cierta edad los gatos entraban en algo que se llamaba *celo* y, a juzgar por la situación en la que se encontraba, ese momento había llegado. Nunca imaginó que sería capaz de sentirse de esa manera, su cabeza se encontraba totalmente embotada, no podía pensar con claridad, y su cuerpo ardía. Pero no quería que terminara. De pronto sintió cómo su cola era apretada contra el suelo con brusquedad, y cuando iba a reclamar, sintió una intromisión en su pequeña entrada. Pudo distinguir que la húmeda y cálida legua de Masamune exploraba aquella sensible área, intentando ganar profundidad en su interior.

-Ta-Takano s-san ah! ¡Qué está haciendo! –logré despertar, encontrando a mi jefe con su cabeza entre mis piernas, las cuales eran separadas por sus manos, para así poder ubicar cómodamente su cabeza cerca de mi intimidad, estremeciéndome con su aliento en tan sensible parte.

-Bueno, te quedaste dormido en el tren, así que te traje a mi departamento. Al parecer tenías un lindo sueño, ya que tus jadeos me despertaron, y pronto me di cuenta que esta parte de aquí se había despertado antes que tú. Así que ahora te estoy haciendo el favor de darle atención.

Takano comenzó dando pequeños besos al miembro de su subordinado, para luego lamerlo desde la punta hasta la base.

-¡Ahh! ¡Agh! Mmg Takano san pa-pare yo… ah! –introdujo finalmente la intimidad de Onodera en su boca, y comenzó a simular lentas embestidas, para luego ir subiendo el ritmo. Aprovechó el líquido pre seminal junto a su propia saliva, para humedecer su índice e introducirlo en la entrada de Ritsu –Ah! Takano san! Yo ya... ya no pue—Ah! –introdujo un segundo dedo, iniciando un movimiento de tijeras en su interior, sin dejar de darle atención a su pene.

Onodera se retorcía de placer por semejante manera de despertar. Estaba a punto del orgasmo, con su miembro dentro de la boca de su jefe, y tres dedos embistiendo en su interior. Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, y se mezclaban aquellos sonidos húmedos e indecentes. De un momento a otro Takano retiró sus dedos y apartó su rostro, Onodera no pudo evitar un quejido por aquello, a lo que Takano sólo sonrió.

-Onodera, voy a entrar –Ritsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin tiempo a reaccionar –¡Aaaah! –Takano entró por completo de una sola embestida, arrastrando a Ritsu varios centímetros sobre la cama. El castaño mordió sus labios víctima del dolor mezclado con placer. El azabache comenzó a besar sus mejillas, intentando distraerlo. Pronto buscó sus labios, por lo que Onodera abrió la boca para recibir la ansiosa lengua de Takano. Húmedos besos se prolongaban por el tiempo que la falta de aire se los permitía. Sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra, restregándose entre ellas y explorando por completo la boca del contrario.

Entonces Onodera comenzó a mover sus caderas, indicándole así a Masamune que podía moverse. Su jefe tomó sus piernas, colocándolas sobre sus hombros, y retiró un poco su miembro, para volver a introducirlo en cortas estocadas, una y otra vez, enloqueciendo al castaño, quien movía sus caderas en busca de más profundidad. Captando la señal de Onodera, Takano bajó una de sus piernas de su hombro, sujetando con ambas manos la otra pierna en alto, embistió con mayor profundidad al castaño, quién soltó un fuerte gemido, corriéndose sobre las blancas sábanas.

Sin embargo Takano aún no estaba listo para terminar. Por lo que continuó con sus estocadas, apuntando al punto dulce del castaño quien, a pesar de apenas haberse corrido, aún mantenía una palpitante erección. Tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que las desenfrenadas y profundas estocadas. Pronto ambos llegaron al clímax, terminando Onodera por segunda vez y aprisionando con sus paredes internas a Takano, quien derramó su semilla en el caliente interior de su subordinado.

Con lentitud salió de su interior, arrancándole un último gemido y desplomándose sin aliento a su lado, para abrazarlo y así quedar los dos profundamente dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

El insistente sonido de la alarma despertó al castaño, quien se encontró aprisionado por un fuerte abrazo. Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sonrojándose intensamente al recordar lo ocurrido con su jefe. Masamune abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la maravillosa visión del ojiverde completamente sonrojado entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días Onodera.

-Takano san! ¿Podría soltarme por favor?

-¿por qué? Anoche te veías tan a gusto entre mis brazos. Oye Onodera dime, ¿que estabas soñando anoche? Parecías muy excitado, ¿tuviste un sueño húmedo conmigo?

-¡Claro que no! – los colores se le subieron nuevamente al recordar aquel sueño –era una pesadilla! Si, eso una horrible pesadilla. Por favor déjeme ir, ya es tarde.

-Hoy no hay trabajo Onodera, si no me quieres contar tu sueño está bien. Pero, ¿que tal si vamos por una segunda ronda? –Takano invadió la boca de Onodera en un intenso beso, estremeciéndolo por completo.

*Aaaah! Por qué no puedo rechazarlo? Ese sueño… que significará? Será que yo… no! ¡Eso nunca! Esto no es amor, no es amor, esto definitivamente no es amor!


End file.
